Forever
by Muldoon22
Summary: Natasha tells Steve she isn't interested in him. Is this true? Will she be able to tell him in time?
1. Chapter 1

It was no secret that Steve Rogers was head over heels for Natasha Romanoff. The subtle gestures he made gave him away instantly. She as well knew, but was afraid of committing to yet another person who could possibly break her heart.

So she tried real hard to let him down gently, because he was a very nice guy, but he wasn't the easiest to be told no. Finally after he tried again, she snapped and yelled at him to leave her alone, which he complied with. She felt horrible after, but she decided it was the only way to get through to him.

He kept his distance and even stopped giving her instructions on the battlefield, allowing her to do her own thing. She had no problem with that, but she missed the conversation. Hell, she missed _him_. She started questioning herself as to whether or not her dismissal of his affections was right. He did genuinely seem to care a lot for her, so perhaps she should give him the chance to show that.

They were in the midst of battle one day. Steve like normal gave instructions to everyone but her. She sighed and went off to fight. She got herself cornered by one and was about to be shot. Steve saw this and flung his body in the way, being blown into the building behind. Natasha killed the enemy and went to check on Steve. Alarm raced through her when he didn't move. She felt for his pulse, but did not find one. She tried in vain to revive him, but was unsuccessful. Steve was dead.

She cried hysterically over him, taking his corpse into his arms, telling it she loved him and was so sorry she never told him. She laid down beside him and kept ahold of him, just laying there.

The other Avengers came to her after the battle was won. They knew they had to get her off him. But when they attempted to move her arm, they were shocked to find it limp. Furthur investigation showed them that she too was dead. Died of a broken heart, they theorized. Later autopsy would show she was shot in the back while cradling Steve's body, but they preferred the other story. Feeling that she would have wanted it, they had the soldier and spy buried together in a very secret cemetery, where in death they could be together. Forever.

_fin_


	2. Alternate version?

Should I do an alternate version of this where Steve is knocked into a coma and Natasha stays by his side? Let me know, this is a rather sad fic.


	3. Alternate

It was no secret that Steve Rogers was head over heels for Natasha Romanoff. The subtle gestures he made gave him away instantly. She as well knew, but was afraid of committing to yet another person who could possibly break her heart.

So she tried real hard to let him down gently, because he was a very nice guy, but he wasn't the easiest to be told no. Finally after he tried again, she snapped and yelled at him to leave her alone, which he complied with. She felt horrible after, but she decided it was the only way to get through to him.

He kept his distance and even stopped giving her instructions on the battlefield, allowing her to do her own thing. She had no problem with that, but she missed the conversation. Hell, she missed _him_. She started questioning herself as to whether or not her dismissal of his affections was right. He did genuinely seem to care a lot for her, so perhaps she should give him the chance to show that.

They were in the midst of battle one day. Steve like normal gave instructions to everyone but her. She sighed and went off to fight. She got herself cornered by one and was about to be shot. Steve saw this and flung his body in the way, being blown into the building behind. Natasha killed the enemy and went to check on Steve. Alarm raced through her when he didn't move. She felt for his pulse and felt small relief when she found one.

"Bruce! Bruce, come here!" the doctor didn't come, but Thor did.

"Lady Natasha, Lord Banner is still Hulk. What be the situation?"

"I can't wake Steve up. He's not dead, but he's just not waking up." she said, fretting over Steve.

"Allow me to take him back to the Helicarrier." he said, bending down and picking up Steve's limp form. Natasha hopped onto Thor's back.

"I'm coming with you." she said, firmly. Thor nodded and flung Mjolnir into the air, launching the three of them upward. Landing in the dock of the Heli, Natasha climbed off Thor and hurried alongside him as he rushed Steve to medical.

* * *

He was placed in a medical coma in order to slowly wake him up. The doctors said no visitors, but Natasha slid her way in and sat quietly beside him. For six hours she sat like that, and Steve had yet to wake up.

"I want to say thank you for saving me." she said. "Even after what I said to you, you would still go out of your way to protect me. When I saw you laying unconscious, I was scared. I feared for the worst. That I wouldn't get to apologize to you. That I wouldn't get to say...I love you. I didn't want to admit it, but damnit I love you. I only said what I said because every time I allow myself to feel, something goes wrong, and either leave or I lose them. You were someone I couldn't bear to do either. But now I want nothing more than to be Captain America's gal. To be Steve Rogers' girlfriend. So, if you can hear, I just wanted to ask you.." she said, taking his hand in hers. "would you like to go out with me?"

She knew there wouldn't be an answer. She felt tears form in her eyes, so she got up to leave.

"Give me an answer when you can." she said. Just as she was about to leave...

"I'd love to." a hoarse voice said. She froze. Turning, her eyes met with the deep blues of her captain. Her jaw dropped.

"Really?"

He smiled. "Why else would I spend all that time courting you?"

She ran over to his bed and climbed on, hugging him. "I was such an idiot." she said as she cuddled against him. He smiled and rubbed her back.


End file.
